


Cinnamon Roll

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Autumn, Cold Weather, Drabble, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Possible Spoilers, Romance, Schmoop, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: You decide it's time to go shopping for some much-needed items, Saeran tags along. While there, he spots something delicious and you both sit down to have a bite.





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/gifts).



> Not really much to say except, happy birthday  @glitchedmirrors ! I hope you enjoy this small gift and it brings a little joy to your special day.

“It’s cold,” Saeran whined, a warm puff of air drifting from between his soft pink lips. He blinked, his eyes the same colour as the leaves that currently drifted down from the trees canopies onto busy parkways. They grew into large piles, scattering across grass and pavement alike, a sign that fall had finally graced everyone with its presence. 

“It has gotten a bit colder,” you replied, walking next to him. You entwined his fingers with your own, smiling at the blush that blossomed on his cheeks. “I’ll make sure to keep you warm,” you reassured, trailing your thumb up and down the back of his hand. 

“When-when we get home, can we light the fireplace? I want to sit with you,” he asked, the wind shifting about his tousled crimson locks. He grew irritated for a split second when one of the strands snuck into his eye; you made sure to brush it aside for him. 

“Of course, I can even make cookies~” You laughed when he made a little-excited gasp, tucking his face even further into his purple scarf, covered in little puppies. 

“We’re out of flour though, because I made those tarts yesterday,” he reminded you. Those tarts had been delicious though, definitely worth any of the flour Saeran wanted to use up. Though Saeran could use whatever he wanted up, or even ask for more. You were more than pleased to provide him with anything he needed. 

“Good thing we’re headed to the mall, we can pick some more up there or do a no flour recipe if we don’t feel like hauling it back,” you reassured, pecking him quickly on the cheek. He jumped slightly, stunned into silence for a couple seconds before quickly doing the same back. You grew giddy at his bashfulness, he was always so soft and sweet when around you. Though you found yourself loving him no matter what side he showed. “Okay, first things, first…” you mumbled, pulling out a shopping list from the pocket of your sheepskin jacket. “We need to buy you a new hat, I'm thinking one with a cute pom pom~” you teased, laughing when he shook his head. “Aww, why not?”

“You already bought me five,” he reminded you, causing your amusement to only soar higher. 

“Yeah, but I haven't bought a purple one to match your scarf,” was your lame excuse, smirking when he gave you an unamused look. “Alright, alright, no new hat,” you caved, striking it off the list with a little pink pen you kept with you. It had a small kitten shaped ornament at the end, a present from Saeran for your five-month anniversary. He got you a gift for every month, even after you had passed the one year mark. It seemed that every month you spent together was special. “Or maybe a new hat for Saeyoung~” you teased, both of your shoes clicking against the pavement as you stepped off a dirt path onto the parking lot of your destination. 

“No!” That was fast, you thought, turning to look towards Saeran’s face. He was pouting childishly, not pleased with your little jab. He seemed to have a thing with garnering all of your attention for himself, and himself alone. “I'd rather you bought me a sixth one.” You let out a snort, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The warmth emanating from behind the cotton fabric of his stripped gloves, was soothing, to say the least. 

People bustled about around the two of you, couples holding hands or a hefty bundle of bags, and children racing to see who could get into the mall first. It was a good thing the two of you had chosen not to drive, you thought when your eyes scanned the parking lot briefly. It was packed, filled with an assortment of colourful cars and even a few motorcycles. You almost felt bad that as winter approached, the number of the latter would dwindle down to zero along with the various bikes that lined nearby racks. 

You were ripped from your admiration of the scenery when a wet leaf smacked you in the face, getting stuck to your cheek and causing you to let out a noise like it was a snake with wings rather than a harmless piece of foliage. Saeran also became startled, though he quickly calmed when he realized you were freaking out over something silly. He peeled it off your face with a laugh, while you rubbed at your cheek which was now as red as the leaf held loosely between his digits. With a particularly strong gust of wind, it slipped from his grasp and was back on its journey, tumbling under other patrons feet. 

“Stupid leaf,” you mumbled, noting the wetness that had now rubbed off onto your hand. 

“I thought you hurt yourself,” Saeran explained with a relieved sigh as the doors to the mall opened before you. You both stepped inside, instantly assaulted by warmth and the smell of various foodstuff. There were colourful signs plastered everywhere, labelling storefronts or the directions to shops in particular that weren’t yet in view. 

Ignoring his comment, because you didn’t want to linger on it any further, you began scanning your list for the closest place you needed to visit. There was no point hiking halfway across this huge building only to have to come back, then return once more. It was pointless and you guessed Saeran would be long past ready to leave, he didn’t necessarily love being out in huge populated areas for too long. He seemed to become nervous like someone would jump out at any point and strike. He was more grounded when you held hands, but he still had his moments of anxiousness or frustration at being around so many strangers for long periods of time. You suddenly getting fearful of mundane things only seemed to escalate it. 

“I guess I could use-” you started, your eyes drifting over to a clothing store. Malls tending to be filled to the brim with expensive stores like those, mannequins on display in store windows showing off only their finest pieces or maybe ones that would make a bold statement; a way to get wandering customers to come flocking inside. “Some underwear, I threw out a bunch recently,” you reasoned. 

The redhead next to you nodded, following you around like a lost child as you got everything on your list. At times he would point something out that he liked but for the most part he seemed content to just be in your presence. Trailing you and occasionally telling you his opinions on things. 

He didn’t really comment on your undergarments, much too shy and bashful to do such a thing, but he did comment on your other clothing items. Like shirts and pants; the things he liked and rarely things he didn’t like. He wasn’t very fond of voicing the more negative opinions, though you could read it clear as day on his face, when you showed him something and he squinted or his smile fell slightly. You would then instinctively put it back and search anew, there was no point if you both didn’t like it. 

Now trudging through a bustling cafeteria to the other side, almost done your list and with an exhausted Saeran in tow, you paused to read the last item. When Saeran didn’t respond, however, you turned to look at him with worry edging towards the forefront of your mind. Had this all been too much for him? Was he done now? You could always forget the final item and return home. 

You grinned when you noticed him staring at a baked goods shop, practically drooling over something in the display. You had to admit, the smell of fresh baked goods was enticing. Maybe you would get something for both of you. There was no rush as long as Saeran was happy. 

You prodded his arm, chuckling when he jumped and turned to look at you. There was a childlike sparkle in his golden eyes, he definitely seemed like he wanted something. 

“You want anything from there? I can buy you something if you want,” you offered, reaching for your wallet when he nodded enthusiastically. 

You both arrived at the place he had been eyeing, ordering a hot chocolate for yourself and Saeran ordering a glazed cinnamon roll. He only seemed to get more excited when he received it warm and soft. 

After you had paid for it, you picked the seating that was as far away from other customers as possible. It ended up being perfect since the seat had a fake fireplace next to it and a window overlooking a large, beautiful and forested park. The fireplace wasn’t anything like the real thing, but it added a nice ambience for sure. 

You let out a breath as you took a seat, propping your arm up on the wooden table decked out in an autumn theme cloth; while you watched your boyfriend make quick work of the decorative wrapping of his food. 

You couldn’t help but watch with the occasional sip of your warm beverage while Saeran munched happily on his roll. It looked like it was practically melting in his mouth with each bite, icing smearing on his plush, pink lips every now and then, only for him to quickly lick it off. He seemed content, no major signs of his usual anxiety on his expression and the food in his hands only fueled his happiness even further. 

You held in a laugh, he was like a child, his hair swaying with every overly enthusiastic bite and his mind becoming one tracked while he enjoyed it. Normally he would’ve caught you staring by this point but apparently, the food was so good, he didn’t bother to try and notice. 

You finished the last of your beverage, your eyes following the way Saeran’s tongue curled around his fingers to finish off his own order. 

“You’re so cute,” you commented after you had thrown away your trash along with his. The last item had been long forgotten by this point, obviously not important enough to remember as the both of you made your way back whence you came. 

“No, I’m not,” he mumbled shyly in reply. You licked the tip of your thumb before wiping it along the side of his lip, giggling when he tried to move away. You stilled him as you got off some excess whipped topping he had missed. “Hold still, you got something on your face,” you half-scolded, only growing more amused when he let out a whine. 

“I can do it myself,” he complained, closing one of his eyes closest to your hand instinctively in response to your actions, until you moved away. His cheeks transformed into a colour almost as red as his hair momentarily before he quickly turned from your view. “N-now let's go home before you think about getting that hat for Saeyoung,” he stuttered, clearly flustered. 

“I already did~”

“What?!” You didn’t, it was just fun to tease him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)


End file.
